Won't Go Home Without You
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Malfoy tidak tahan lagi mendengar suara tangisan Hermione. Apa aku perlu mengajarinya menggunakan Silencing-Spell? Apa Draco benar-benar terganggu dengan suara tangisan Hermione atau karena alasan dibalik tangisan itu? Songfic-Oneshot.


Another Songfic. Tadi pas lagi dengerin lagu, ke play lagu Maroon 5 yang jadul banget ini.

NONE OF THE CHARACTER IS MINE, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE ALMIGHTY J.K Rowling.

And the song too, belong to Maroon 5.

 _ **Won't Go Home Without you.**_

 _ **I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen**_

 _ **She left before I had the chance to say**_

 _ **Oh**_

Draco Malfoy baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal Patrolinya, ia memasuki Head Room yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Hermione Granger, ia baru menghempaskan badannya ke sofa saat ia mendengar suara tangisan perempuan dari kamar mandi mereka.

'Dasar bodoh, menggunakan _silencing spell_ saja tidak bisa.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Draco merebahkan badannya di sofa, ia benar-benar lelah, dan tidak sabar ingin segera berendam air panas.

"Granger. Kau masih lama tidak?" tanya Draco berteriak cukup keras agar bisa di dengar. Tidak lama Hermione keluar dengan bathrobe dan handuk yang membungkus kepalanya, matanya merah, benar dugaan Draco, pasti ini ulah Weasel lagi.

"Maaf, kau sudah lama disana?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Tidak. Belum." Kata Draco tidak bisa marah pada perempuan yang terlihat jelas akan segera menangis lagi itu. Hermione mengangguk pelan lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

"Stupid Weasel." Katanya pelan sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ini bukan kali pertama Draco menemukan Hermione sedang menangis seperti perempuan lemah, dan jujur saja sebenarnya ia sudah berkali-kali ingin membicarakan hal ini pada perempuan itu, tapi ketika ia ingin mengatakan kalimat panjang yang sudah dikarangnya di kepalanya begitu lama, yang keluar hanya satu atau dua kata tidak bermakna.

Draco menghela nafasnya, hari ini atau tidak sama sekali, pikirnya kemudian mengambil bukunya dan keluar. Ia bisa melihat Hermione yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di dekat perapian. Draco duduk di sofa agak jauh dari Hermione kemudian membuka bukunya.

"Ehmm." Draco pura-pura membersihkan tenggorokannya. Hermione mengdongak dari tugasnya dan melihat Draco sedang melihatnya.

Hubungan keduanya sudah lebih baik sekarang, Draco diputuskan tidak bersalah di pengadilan sihir, kedua orang tuanya di hukum menjadi tahanan rumah, Lucius 7 tahun dan Nariscca 4 tahun. Hermione tidak menyangka bahwa Draco akan kembali dan mengulang tahun terakhirnya.

Draco sudah bertindak normal pada Hermione, tidak pernah kasar seperti dulu, terkadang mereka bahkan bisa tertawa karena suatu hal.

"Granger." Kata Draco.

"Apa?" Hermione menjawab, namun tangannya masih bekerja dan matanya tetap terpaku pada gulungan di depannya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Katakan saja."

"Apa kau menangis terus karena Weasel?" tanya Draco pelan.

Hermione menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu melihat ke arah Draco dengan bingung.

Draco merasa canggung sekali, "Well, kau tahu, lain kali jika kau ingin menangis gunakanlah Silencing Spell, tangisanmu mengganggu sekali." Kata Draco cepat. 'sial' pikirnya dalam hati.

Hermione mengangguk, lalu mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

'Oh Draco Malfoy,hebat sekali. Dasar tolol' kata Draco kesal sendiri.

"Um, Granger." Kata Draco lagi.

Hermione melihatnya masih bingung.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau mau." Kata Draco pelan.

Hermione tersenyum. 'Shit' Draco mengumpat dalam hatinya, bagaimana mungkin senyuman Granger membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Terimakasih Draco, tapi aku masih bisa mengurus masalahku sendiri." Kata Hermione kemudian membereskan tugasnya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tentu saja, dengan menangis setiap malam di kamar seperti perempuan lemah." Kata Draco pelan saat Hermione sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

 _ **The words that would mend the things that were broken**_

 **But now it's far too late, she's gone away**

 _ **Every night you cry yourself to sleep**_

 _ **Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**_

 _ **Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**_

Draco memperhatikan Hermione keesokan harinya saat sarapan di Great Hall. Potter duduk di samping kirinya dan mereka terlihat serius sekali membicarakan sesuatu, sementara si bodoh Weasel makan di kanannya seperti kuli bangunan kelaparan.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan mengambil beberapa bagian di piring Hermione, Weasel merangkul bahu Hermione, membisikkan sesuatu kemudian pergi keluar dari Great Hall.

"Stupid Weasel." Kata Draco kemudian focus kembali pada makananannya.

"Kau seperti baru tahu saja." Kata Blaise pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Kau menyukai Granger kan?" tanya Blaise tersenyum.

"Tidak. Jangan bodoh." Kata Draco langsung dengan cepatnya. Kemudian Blaise tertawa.

"Oh Draco, jangan kau pikir aku sama bodohnya Dengan Crabbe dan Goyle." Kata Blaise.

"Tidak lucu Blaise, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran kalau aku menyukai Granger." Kata Draco menghindari mata Blaise, ia memfokuskan dirinya pada makanannya.

"Well, tidak apa jika kau tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi setidaknya lakukan sesuatu pada Weasley." Kata Blaise.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu? Jika mereka punya masalah dengan hubungan mereka itu bukan urusanku." Kata Draco berusaha terdengar tidak peduli.

Blaise memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk memancing Draco. "Well, kurasa karena kau seorang Head-Boy, jika seseorang melakukan kekerasan pada orang lain maka kau bisa mengambil tindakan bukan?" kata Blaise berpura-pura terdengar tidak peduli.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Weasel pada Granger?" tanya Draco, mukanya tiba-tiba menjadi merah karena kesal.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Blaise tidak percaya.

"Well, aku tahu kalau mereka memang sering bertengkar tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Weasel pernah melakukan kekerasan pada Granger." Kata Draco menahan amarahnya.

 _ **Hard to believe that**_

 _ **It's not over tonight**_

 _ **Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

 _ **I may not make it through the night**_

Draco mencari-cari Weasel ke seluruh kastil, pria brengsek itu pasti ada di suatu tempat.

Draco kesal sekali, sampai rasa-rasanya ia bisa menghancurkan kepala pria brengsek itu. Blaise memberitahunya bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat Weasel memaksa Hermione ikut dengannya, ia menarik tangan Hermione sampai pergelangan tangan perempuan itu lecet. Untung Harry segera muncul dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Kemarin Blaise juga melihat Weasley menampar Hermione setelah pertandingan Quidditch, Blaise tidak yakin apa alasannya, tapi tentu saja apapun alasannya tidak ada pembenaran untuk hal itu.

Draco sampai di Quidditch Pit, mungkinkah si brengsek itu ada disini? Pikirnya. Draco melihat kesekeliling kursi penonton dan menemukan Weasley sedang bermesraan dengan seorang perempuan.

"Akan kubunuh kau Weasel." Kata Draco kemudian berlari dan menyerang Ron. "Brengsek." Kata Draco menarik kerah baju Ron, Lavender yang juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Draco berteriak kaget, kemejanya terbuka. Draco ingin muntah melihat mereka.

"Dasar… brengsek." kata Draco meninju Ron dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Ferret, lepaskan aku." Kata Ron berusaha melawan, namun sia-sia, badannya memang lebih berisi daripada Draco, tapi sepertinya amarah Draco membuat tenaganya makin besar.

"Malfoy, hentikan… Tolong… Tolong…" Lavender berteriak minta tolong sementara Draco terus menghajar Ron

 _ **I won't go home without you**_

 _ **The taste of your breath, I'll never get over**_

 _ **The noises that she made kept me awake**_

 _ **Oh**_

"Mr. Malfoy, jika kau tidak mau memberitahu alasan kau memukuli Mr. Weasley, aku terpaksa harus menghukummu dengan berat, dan mencabut status Head-Boy mu." Kata Mc Gonnagal berdiri di ruangannya. "Ini perbuatan yang parah sekali."

Filch membawa Draco dan Ron ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan keadaan Ron babak belur. Ron bersikeras bahwa ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, Draco tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghajarnya. McGonagall bertanya pada Draco, tapi Draco tidak menjawab apa-apa, Lavender, si perempuan jalang itu sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Mr. Malfoy." Kata Mc Gonagall masih ingin member kesempatan. Ia tahu Draco tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa alasan. Draco masih tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, Detensi sampai akhir tahun ini berakhir, setiap Rabu Malam, dan kau bisa mengemasi barangmu dari Head Room." Kata Mc Gonagall menghela nafasnya.

Draco tidak menjawab dan langsung menuju ruangannya.

 _ **The weight of things that remained unspoken**_

 _ **Built up so much it crushed us everyday**_

Draco melihat ruangan yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa bulan ini dengan Hermione, gadis itu mungkin sekarang sedang ada kelas, mungkin ia sudah bertemu dengan Weasel dan pasti Weasel sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi, _Draco memukulinya tanpa alasan_.

Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan semua buku miliknya di ruang baca sudah tertumpuk rapih, tinggal dipindahkan.

Malam ini terakhir ia tidur disini.

 _ **Every night you cry yourself to sleep**_

 _ **Thinking "Why does this happen to me?**_

 _ **Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**_

"Malfoy." Hermione berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"Aku di kamarku." Teriak Malfoy lagi, ia sedang melihat apa saja yang harus di bawanya dan apa yang harus ditinggalnya disini.

Hermione menerobos masuk ke kamarnya, rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin, dasinya longgar, kedua tangannya berada di pinggang.

"Jelaskan sekarang juga, kenapa kau menghajar Ron." Kata Hermione seperti seorang ibu yang marah pada anaknya yang makan cokelat diam-diam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Draco mengacuhkannya.

"Ini urusanku Malfoy." Kata Hermione masih berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa? Karena aku menghajar kekasihmu sampai babak belur?" tanya Draco kesal.

Hermione membelalak. "Well, salah satu alasannya memang karena kau menghajar Ron, tapi aku yakin kau punya alasan, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Mc Gonagall mencopot pangkat Head-boy mu begitu saja." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Apa?" tanya Draco tidak yakin apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, Hermione peduli padanya.

"Apanya yang apa? Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga, sehingga aku bisa memberi tahu Mc Gonagall apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Panjang." Kata Draco menghela nafasnya.

 _ **Hard to believe that**_

 _ **It's not over tonight**_

 _ **Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

 _ **I may not make it through the night**_

Draco tidak yakin bagaimana ia bisa memberitahu Hermione, bahwa perempuan itulah yang menjadi alasan ia menghajar Weasley.

"Well, aku diberitahu Blaise bahwa, umm… bahwa…" Draco gugup. ''Bahwa Weasley beberapa kali melakukan kekerasan padamu." Kata Draco memulai. "Dan, um, aku mencari Weasley untuk memberinya pelajaran." Kata Draco.

"Memberinya pelajaran?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya, tapi ia menggigit pipinya dari dalam, menahan senyumnya, ternyata Draco benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Well, aku berencana menghukumnya karena melakukan kekerasan pada perempuan." Kata Draco.

"Oh." Kata Hermione sedikit kecewa, Draco menganggapnya sama dengan perempuan pada umumnya.

"Aku menemukannya di Quiditch pit dengan seorang perempuan, Lavender Brown, mereka bermesraan, aku kesal setengah mati, dan saat Flich datang Weasel sudah babak belur." Kata Draco berusaha terdengar tidak peduli

"Jadi kau menghajar Ron, karena aku?" tanya Hermione tersentuh.

"Umm, well, yah kurasa itu salah satu kewajibanku sebagai Head-Boy." Kata Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada Mc Gonagall? Ia tidak akan mencabut pangkatnya jika ia tahu." Kata Hermione.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya malas menjelaskannya." Kata Draco mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku akan menghadap McGonagall, member tahu hal ini, semoga ia tidak jadi mencabut pangkat Head-Boy mu." Kata Hermione kemudian pergi.

"Granger." Draco memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

 _ **I won't go home without you**_

 _ **It's not over tonight**_

 _ **Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

 _ **I may not make it through the night**_

Draco sedang duduk di depan perapian, ini masih siang dan musim gugur akan segera berakhir digantikan musim salju, sehingga udara sudah mulai terlalu dingin.

Ia menunggu Hermione kembali dari ruangan kepala sekolah, Draco sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Ronald Weasley lepas begitu saja.

Hermione dan Weasley mulai berpacaran sejak akhir tahun lalu, Hermione bilang bahwa awalnya tidak ada masalah, tapi kemudian beberapa bulan belakangan ini Weasley meminta sesuatu yang tidak ingin dipenuhi Hermione.

Weasley meminta Hermione tidur dengannya. Well, permintaan pria brengsek itu memang tidak aneh, ia hanya ingin tidur dengan kekasihnya, tapi kalau kekasihnya tidak siap ia tidak bisa memaksa.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Weasley hampir memaksanya melakukan hubungan intim, untung Harry segera muncul dan membuat Ron membatalkannya. Lalu sehabis pertandingan Quiditch kemarin Ron kembali memaksanya, meminta Hermione melakukan itu sebagai hadiah kemenangan.

Menjijikkan. Draco berpikir dalam hatinya. Weasley bahkan mampu memukul perempuan hanya karena tidak mau tidur dengannya. Terlebih lagi perempuan itu adalah Hermione Granger.

Draco sebenarnya masih punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi Hermione menolak menjawabnya sekarang, ia berkata ia harus menghadap Profesor Mc Gonagall dulu. Draco membuatnya berjanji bahwa ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Draco begitu ia kembali.

 _ **I won't go home without you**_

 _ **Of all the things I felt but never really shown**_

 _ **Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go**_

 _ **I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**_

Hermione tidak muncul sampai malam. Draco juga tidak keluar mencarinya, karena ia yakin pasti ada beberapa Gryffindor bodoh yang memburunya karena menghajar teman mereka.

Draco melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Hermione masuk membawa beberapa roti.

"Kau pasti belum makan siang atau makan malam kan?" tanya Hermione memberikan piring berisi penuh roti pada Draco.

Bloody Hell, bagaimana perempuan ini bisa sangat baik. "Um, Granger, aku tidak akan lupa kalau kau berjanji akan menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Draco memakan Rotinya.

"Well, kupikir trik roti ini akan berhasil." Kata Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Well, apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Draco, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakannya, tapi ia jadi penasaran kemana saja Hermione sepanjang hari.

"Well, setelah dari ruangan kepala sekolah aku menuju ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran, kemudian aku menceritakan semuanya pada Harry dan meminta Harry menemaniku melihat Ron di klinik." Kata Hermione.

Draco terdiam, jadi Hermione sudah menemui Ron. "Lalu?" tanya Draco.

"Well, aku putus dengannya, aku bilang bahwa sebaiknya kami menjadi teman saja seperti dulu, kau tahu wajahnya langsung memerah, dan aku bersumpah jika tangannya tidak diperban mungkin ia akan menyerangku." Kata Hermione tertawa.

Draco kesal, Ron bisa saja melakukan sesuatu, untung ada Harry disana. Pikirnya. Baru sekali ini Draco berterimakasih Harry Potter dilahirkan di dunia.

"Kemudian aku pergi ke asrama Gryffindor , memastikan tidak ada yang berniat membalas dendam padamu, well sedikit susah meyakinkan mereka tanpa memberitahu alasan sebenarnya, tapi kemudian karena Harry datang dan memberitahu mereka bahwa Ron yang salah, mereka berjanji tidak akan menyerangmu, jadi kau bisa keluar dari sini besok. " kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Well, terimakasih." Kata Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya selain kata terimakasih.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih, terimakasih karena sudah menyadarkanku bahwa Ron tidak tepat untukku." Kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Ah, tentang itu." Kata Draco. "Kenapa kau diam saja selama ini? Kenapa kau malah menangis setiap malam saat kau tidak bahagia, For Merlin Sake Hermione, kau penyihir paling pintar kenapa kau membiarkannya menindasmu?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Malfoy, ada apa denganku, kenapa aku bertindak bodoh dengan membiarkan Ron menindasku secara pelan-pelan, kemudian aku mendapat jawabannya, kurasa karena semua orang berharap kami memiliki hubungan yang harmonis, semua orang berharap hubungan kami berlanjut, keluarga Ron sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, aku merasa jika aku putus dengannya maka aku mengkhianati keluarga Weasley, keluarga Ron, _keluarga ku_ "

Draco baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Hermione langsung memotongnya. "Aku tahu aku salah, tidak perlu mengulanginya, kau membuatku sadar." Kata Hermione lagi.

Draco yang sekarang berusaha menahan senyumnya, ia menahan mulutnya agar tidak tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan giginya. Ia senang sekali, entah karena fakta bahwa Hermione tidak akan dilukai Weasel lagi atau karena fakta bahwa perempuan itu single sekarang.

"Well, Granger, jika memang mereka keluarga mu, maka kurasa mereka akan mengerti. Oh iya, terimakasih atas rotinya." Kata Draco kemudian berdiri dan akan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia baru akan membuka pintunya saat teringat sesuatu.

"Apa aku masih Head Boy?" tanya Draco.

Hermione tersenyum. "Ya, Head Boy yang dihukum membantu Filch selama satu bulan setiap hari sabtu dan minggu."

"Blimey Granger, apa kau sengaja melakukan ini? kenapa hukumanku menjadi lebih berat?"

Hermione tertawa, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Draco. "Kurasa hal itu lebih baik daripada harus meninggalkan Head-Room untuk seterusnya kan?" kata Hermione pelan saat mereka berhadapan, jarak antara mereka hanya tinggal selangkah.

Draco gugup, ia melihat sesuatu di mata Granger.

"Kau tidak mau membiarkanku kesepian kan?" tanya Hermione berbisik. Draco berkeringat dingin sekarang, sepertinya Granger kerasukan hantu.

Hermione kemudian tertawa melihat Draco yang gugup sekali. "Terimakasih Draco, terimakasih." Kata Hermione mencium pipi kanan Draco lalu secepat kilat berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Draco terdiam, apa ia baru bermimpi? Tangannya menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Bloody Hell." Katanya lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Any time Granger, Any time."

 _ **It's not over tonight**_

 _ **Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

 _ **I may not make it through the night**_

 _ **I won't go home without you**_

 _ **It's not over tonight**_

 _ **Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

 _ **I may not make it through the night**_

 _ **I won't go home without you**_

 _ **And I won't go home without you**_

 _ **And I won't go home without you**_

 _ **And I won't go home without you**_

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **That's it Guys, maaf kalau aneh, lagi stress habis ujian, dan minggu depan juga masih ujian.  
**_

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _ **xoxo - dramioneyoja**_


End file.
